


Ghosts and Quasimodo

by deawrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Language, M/M, Minor Violence, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deawrites/pseuds/deawrites
Summary: Jim is in love with Harvey. When a man from Harvey's past comes to Gotham, will Jim force himself to tell Harvey how he truly feels? Insecure!Jim





	Ghosts and Quasimodo

**Author's Note:**

> First line of dialogue from prompt by smolwars@tumblr
> 
> All mistakes are my own. All kudos, comments, suggestions and criticisms welcome. Want to see something? Just hit me up in the comments.
> 
> To my wife; the only one I'm not insecure around.

“You know, when you asked me out this was **not** what I had in mind.” Harvey addressed the dumpster and after a few seconds Jim rose up nearly straight, while keeping his balance upon the garbage.

 

“I didn’t ask you _out_.” He retorted before bending back over. He tossed out at couple of take out boxes over the rim of the dumpster and Harvey took a step back and took a sip out of his flask. Jim could never work up enough courage to court Harvey; to approach him in all sincerity and ask him out on a proper date. They saw one another casually after work, watching ball games on television while eating their own take away. Or else working on case boards to aid them the following day at their desks, on whom to question or what leads to follow up in research. It wasn’t that Jim was particularly shy, it was just that he was spectacularly bad at asking people out on dates. Especially people that looked like Harvey Bullock.

 

Jim swallowed at the thought feeling both anxiety and excitement wash through his system. He longed to know what it was like to make Harvey smile just for him; to kiss his lips and taste him. To feel his body pressed against his own in the morning, fighting to wake up and shut off the annoyance of the alarm. He wanted to know what it was like to fold Harvey’s laundry and what their grocery list would read like. He longed to know how it felt to be in Harvey’s orbit twenty-four-seven and the one-person Harvey always went to first. Most of all he wanted to see the expanses of pale skin, and freckles and be able to not only stare at it unabashed but also touch it at will. He had seen Harvey stripped down to his boxers, but rarely and not typically without his undershirt in accompaniment. Jim had schooled his eyes plenty of times in the men’s’ locker room at work, praying for just a glimpse of something more. He was more curious about what was in Harvey’s boxers than he knew he ought to be, but four years of friendship had driven him to the here and now: Jim stood in a dumpster and Harvey standing outside of it waiting. All because there might be an off chance that Jim’s lead proved correct and there was a murder weapon amongst the trash seven blocks from where the crime scene was.

 

“So, after we’re done here and hose you off at the gas station across the street, wanna grab some dinner?”

 

Jim closed his eyes at the invitation longing that it meant something more than he knew it did. “Uh, yeah.” He managed to reply and hoped it sounded stable. He opened his eyes and shifted a bag with his foot when he realized he had hit pay dirt. He took the evidence bag out of his suit jacket pocket and a single latex glove as well. He wrangled the hammer into the evidence bag and straightened once more holding the bag up so that Harvey could clearly see it.

 

“Well, I’ll be damned.” Harvey stated in sincere surprise. “Junior hits another home run. Good work.”

 

“We’ll find that out once we get the results back from the lab.” Jim countered trying not to beam with pride at Harvey’s praise of him. It was becoming increasingly more difficult now that he felt the way he did about the older man. All his little nick names now seemed like endearments and had Jim bursting with pride. He handed the bag to Harvey and then placed a foot on the top of the bin to pull himself out and over it. Unfortunately, his foot slid on the lip and Jim was sent sprawling to the hard concrete of the alleyway directly before Harvey’s feet.

 

“Whoa!” Harvey exclaimed moving to try and steady Jim but there was nothing he could do to aid him until Jim was already on the ground. “You okay, Junior?”

 

Jim cursed sharply and wished a sink hole would open to swallow him down, for all he was humiliated, and pride bruised. “Yeah.” Jim said a little more shakily then he would have preferred to. He dusted himself off after he stood, rejecting Harvey’s help to do so. “You said something about hosing me down?”

 

Harvey’s nose crinkled with the distinct odor wafting off Jim. “Work’s closest. Or do you want to hit my place? I think you still have some clothes there.”

 

Jim nodded and thanked Harvey. “Your place sounds great.” The last thing Jim wanted to do was go traipsing before the night shift in a torn and rotten smelling suit. He had been mortified enough for one evening.

 

“Great. I’ll drop us by work first, so we can sign the hammer into the lab.” He smirked seeing the expression upon Jim’s face. “Don’t worry, I’ll walk it in.”

 

“Thanks.” Jim mumbled plaintively and followed Harvey to his car.

 

“I’m not so sure I should let you ride on the seats. Not only are you ripe but you could stain the upholstery.” He was teasing but Jim flushed up with shame and looked away. “Aw, c’mon, Jim. Ridding in the trunk’s not all _that_ bad.” He chuckled and threw an arm around Jim’s shoulders. Jim reddened further and leaned into Harvey’s touch.

 

“At least you’re not making me walk.”

 

“May do, Junior. May do.”

 

Jim permitted his hair to be ruffled with silent protest, and he smoothed down the longer strands before looking up at Harvey’s profile.  Harvey was strikingly handsome; rugged; familiar and made Jim feel safe merely at the thought of him. Jim felt his throat tighten a little and his nervousness return at the proximity they now shared. He shivered a little but not from the cool night air. While he couldn’t smell Harvey above his own rank scent, Jim swooned a little that he was close enough too if circumstances would permit. Perhaps he could contrive in some way to get close once more that evening after his shower.

 

An hour later Jim was showered and dressed in a pair of jeans and socks, and an old tee-shirt of Harvey’s from a rock concert he had attended at some point in his twenties. It smelled like Harvey’s washing soap and vaguely of his cologne. Jim swallowed with anticipation as he exited the bedroom and entered the living room area where his friend waited for him.  Harvey had also changed out of his suit into a flannel shirt and a pair of jeans, he was wearing a comfortable pair of slippers upon his bare feet. He smiled immediately seeing Jim and hooked a thumb in direction of the door. “I ordered from that Indian place you like. Should be here in about a half hour.”

 

“Thanks Harvey.” Jim’s gut warmed with the overwhelming gratitude of how Harvey took care of him. “Got a beer?”

 

“Out. It’s whiskey, gin, or nothing. What’s your pleasure?”

 

 **You** ; Jim longed to say; just _you_. “I’ll stick with water.”

 

“Thought you’d want to wipe the memory of your trash diving experience. But yeah; you can have water.” He fetched Jim a bottle from the fridge. He only kept it stocked with it due to Jim’s constant presence over at his apartment. He tossed the bottle to Jim; who caught it; and closed the refrigerator door. “Thanks, by the way. Because my knees were not going to take climbing into that bin tonight.” Or any night; but Jim didn’t point out the obvious.

 

“What are partners for?” Jim asked playfully before uncapping the water and taking a sip. Harvey pointed at him, stated ‘ _exactly’_ ; and went to the kitchen table where he had all his liquor bottles standing.  Jim watched him poor himself a drink and longed to be the whiskey that was now touching his tongue past his lips.  Jim licked his own lips wishing Harvey’s kiss were on them. Yet, Jim was not delusional. He knew damn well that Harvey was out of his league; that Harvey could have a bevy of women suitors if he wanted. He was personable, had a sense of humor, was intelligent, had a noble job, and was a caring, gracious, individual. Never mind how knock out gorgeous he was. Broad shoulders, thick, red hair, nearly six-feet-tall, striking features; Harvey had it all. Jim on the other hand?

 

Jim had not typically been the one to approach someone to ask them on a date. Usually they came to him, because he was thought shy. Awkward though confident in other ways that weren’t social interactions. He was athletic and good at sports, he was intelligent, a romantic at heart and while he had no sense of humor to really speak of, he could laugh at himself.  Jim knew his childhood hadn’t been all that conventional. Upon his father’s death when Jim was nine, everything changed for him. He became more insular, isolated and focused on goals rather than living in the moment and exploring his options. He had a set trajectory and followed it to the letter without deviation. Even if he had ended up joining the military before going to college. His mother had thought his time in the Marines a waste, but Jim found it a unique experience that forced him out of the comfort zone of his own head. It helped bring him from the thoughts of a child to those of a man, where his actions held true consequences that were instantly recognizable. While they had never taught him in the military, or subsequently college, how to flirt and ask someone out; they had served Jim well on his vocational road to police commissioner.

 

Harvey was a stumbling block in every sense of the word. He was so gorgeous that oft times Jim would lose track of what he was saying; or supposed to be. The timbre of his voice mesmerized Jim and it took a bark of laughter or sharp movement from Harvey to snap him out of it. And the soft, green of the man’s eyes were hypnotizing as well. Jim could become lost in their pale green and gold flex. He had upon many occasions and had to play off his staring as being deep in thoughts of his own. The worst was Harvey’s lips. Jim would watch them move with each word and syllable, longing to take them in his own and kiss the words right out of Harvey. He refrained; sometimes just barely with Herculean effort; but refrain he did. Filled with want and despair equally, Jim sat down upon the couch’s center cushion and hoped that Harvey would push up against him on one side or the other, instead of asking him to scoot over. Jim all but clenched his water bottle in anticipation.

 

“You okay, Jim? You look a little tense.”

 

“I’m good. Just, trying to come down from the evening. Switch off from work and just be.”

 

“Preach Brother.” Harvey commiserated as he sat down on Jim’s right. He placed the whiskey bottle he was holding onto the coffee table and took a sip from his tumbler.  “It never matters when it’s just the two of us though.” He permitted taking another sip before holding the glass upon his right thigh. His left arm went up around Jim’s shoulders. “It only bothers significant others. That’s why I go with prostitutes Jim. They don’t care about anything but getting in and getting out to earn that green.”

 

“Spoken like a true cynic.”

 

“I like to think of myself as being more of a pragmatist then cynic.”

 

“If the cynical shoe fits,” Jim stated allowing the declaration to continue silently out into the ether.

 

Harvey snorted with a slight laugh. “I’ll give you cynical.” He shook his head and looked directly into Jim’s face. “Now you’re relaxin’ a little. I can feel it.” He praised of Jim beneath his arm. He ran his hand up and down Jim’s bicep before resting it back upon his shoulder. “See? A few lines of banter and you’re good to go.”

 

Jim didn’t want to go. He never wanted to leave Harvey’s presence again.  “I want to ask you something extremely personal.”

 

“Okay, now I’m nervous.” Harvey stated before draining his tumbler and sliding his arm off Jim long enough to lean forward. He poured himself another two fingers, decided on three; then sat back once more. “Shoot.”

 

It was Jim’s resolve that was now wavering. “In all your years of sexual experience, have you ever been with a man before?”

 

Surprise registered upon Harvey’s expression but was quickly shifted away with contemplation. “Well,” He was about to say more when the knocking on his apartment door and call of ‘delivery!’ on the opposite side of it interrupted his answer. Harvey smirked at Jim and stood, before draining his glass of whiskey. He put the glass down on the coffee table and moved to the door. He fished some money out of the back pocket of his jeans and made the goods exchange with the delivery man. “Hope you’re hungry for curry Junior. I got three kinds.”  Jim sat nervously as they went through the food preparation stage, of acquiring needed utensils and were served. He endured a few bites of food he barely tasted, his gaze rarely wavering from Harvey’s calm façade.

 

Harvey sighed softly and looked up at Jim finally and said, “That’s a very good question, Junior. One I never thought you were interested in the answer too. But, yeah; I’ve been around that block once or twice.”

 

Jim’s throat closed in jealousy more than surprise. Or was it relief? Either way his heart was thundering so rapidly within his chest he thought it might explode.  “I was curious. I just never, you know; asked.” He shrugged as if it was of no consequence one way or another and took a bite of food. This time he received a smattering of flavor, but he felt as is his hands were shaking.

 

“You know, that also begs the question;” Harvey paused and met Jim’s gaze. “have you?” Jim’s eyes widened in terror and Harvey chuckled a little dismissively and held up a hand. “Fair is fair, but whatever man. Sorry I asked.”

 

“No.” Jim soothed his hands noticeably shaking this time. “You’re right; fair is fair.” He swallowed, and his skin reddened around his ears and cheeks, the flush spreading down his neck. “I, I uh,” Jim paused and straightened his spine a little. “Yes. I have.” Harvey abruptly gaped at him and Jim felt his stomach twist in agony around his spine. He should have never said anything. It was one thing to have same sex relations yourself, but quite a different story to have it confirmed in others. Others that you obviously thought would never do something so drastically against character. Yet Jim had; more than a few times. He had just never gotten serious with any of them; couldn’t as he held everyone at arm’s length. Then Barbara had claimed him and next he stumbled into Leslie; the entire story was reflected in his eyes and expression and still Harvey stared at him. Jim looked away.

 

“I guess that’s not alright, then.”

 

Harvey seized his wrist and Jim looked back into the eyes of his friend and the man he was desperately in love with. Because Jim Gordon was capable of love, just not how to sustain it. “Don’t say that. Of course, it’s okay. I just, never,” Harvey paused and groped for words that didn’t come so he finished with a gentle, “Was it back in your military days?”

 

Jim nodded and cleared his throat before daring to speak. “Yeah. College as well.” He paused and pushed his food around in his own container of rice and Harvey released his hold. “I never was that serious about any one though. Not until Barbara and Lee, or my high school sweetheart if you want to count her.” Jim attempted to shrug it off, but the movement more mechanical than natural. “What about you? Were any of them special?”

 

Harvey nodded. “One was. How come,” He motioned to Jim as he spoke. “None of them, I mean, was it your normal M.O. or was it the guy on guy thing?”

 

Jim shook his head. “You know how I am Harv, hold everyone at arm’s length; terrible at communication. Is it any wonder?”

 

“Guess not. I just hoped that you know, somewhere along the line you had some peace.” Harvey looked down at his whiskey glass and poured himself another double. “That you were happy.”

 

“Happy isn’t really what I do.” Jim admitted painfully. Harvey looked up at him immediately. “Sometimes I am though. Like, right now. I’d be _happier_ if we were talking about something else but, beggars can’t be choosers, right?”

 

“Right.” Harvey shrugged his left shoulder and reached for one of the curries to scoop upon his rice. “No more boy talk. Although, I do have to wonder if you just gave, or ever received?” Harvey quirked an eyebrow in affectionate challenge and Jim’s extremely red complexion answered his question effectively enough. “Wow, you are full of surprises tonight aren’t you Junior? I should take you dumpster diving more often.”  Jim laughed and told Harvey no.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the days that followed Jim battled against himself to push Harvey for further information about the ‘one man’ that he had a serious relationship with. How serious was serious anyway? Were they discussing ever after? Just exclusive dating? Buying property together or a pet? What about children? Had they come into the equation? Jim knew that Harvey would be an excellent father if he could just find someone to settle down with and have them. He had mentioned once or twice that he was too old to do so, but Jim held out hope for him. He knew that it would make Harvey so happy to have a child of his own. In the deepest recesses of his mind that he didn’t even admit to himself existed; Jim wished that he could some how provide Harvey with that flesh and blood miniature of himself. Eventually Jim’s curiosity and tenacious mind lead him to blurt questions at Harvey seemingly out of the blue.

 

Harvey had laughed and placed an arm about Jim’s shoulders. He began to relay the tale of an F.B.I. agent he had met around the time he had just been promoted to detective, and right before he was partnered with Dix. “His name was Dax Eriksen.” Harvey explained as Jim muted the television. They were sat upon Harvey’s leather couch and watching a Gotham Gladiator’s game. “He was young, good lookin’, real personable guy. We hit it off immediately. Worked the case together and I didn’t even mind having to hand it over to the Feds toward the end. I knew he’d give us credit, and he did. Called me up to check in a week later and I asked him out. We dated for about a year and then, he got pulled for some domestic terrorist task force and had to move to Virginia.” Harvey looked at Jim and gave him a sad smile. “He asked me to go with him, but Gotham is my home and, well; I said no.”

 

Jim’s throat felt tight as he once more became exceedingly jealous of a relationship that only lived within Harvey’s memory. “Did you ever regret it?”

 

Harvey contemplated that for too long of a pause, within Jim’s estimation and finally shook his head. “I don’t think we would have gotten married but, we would have come damn close.” He shrugged. “Who knows, Junior? We haven’t talked in years.” Jim smiled smugly and pressed up a little against Harvey’s side not realizing the chain of events he had just set in motion.

 

A few days later at work Jim called Harvey into his office for one reason but was taken by the smile that Harvey couldn’t seem to stop sporting. He had been wearing it since the morning and while Jim had enjoyed it’s benefits and saw that Harvey was genuinely happy; he did not know the source of it.  “What’s got you looking like the cat that swa,”

 

“Remember the other night when I told you about Dax?” Harvey interrupted with glee. “I looked to see if I had his number; I did. And guess what? I gave him a call and he’s coming up this weekend from D.C.”

 

“Well that’s,” Jim sputtered a few noises that attempted to sound positive but in the end, he surrendered and asked, “For the whole weekend?”

 

“Yeah. We’re gonna catch up on old times, new times. I want you to meet him. You free on Sunday afternoon?”

 

“I,”

 

“Aw hell, make it Saturday night. We’ll go out for steaks and drinks. What do ya’ say? I think you’ll dig each other.”

 

“Harvey,” Jim was about to launch into all the reasons why he thought that would be a colossally bad idea without outing his affections for the man, when Harper knocked loudly on the office door and told him that the Commissioner was on line one and the press on line two. Harvey excused himself and left Jim to attempt to regain his composure. Daxon Eriksen was on his way to Gotham and potentially Harvey’s bed.

 

Friday, Harvey knocked off work early and wasn’t answering any phone messages or texts from Jim to ‘check in’. The radio silence had Jim driving by Harvey’s building several times over Friday and Saturday. Finally; salvation arrived in the form of a text asking Jim to meet them at a specific steak house in the city proper. Jim had texted back that he would ‘love to’; and proceeded to take the next hour getting ready. From his clothes to his hair everything had to be perfect; not to impress Dax, but rather to impress and remind Harvey just who Jim was to him. There was only room in Harvey’s life for one best friend and Jim wasn’t going to surrender that status for any past lover, marriage worthy or no. By the time Jim arrived at the steak house he had a ball of eternal rage burning within his chest, fists nearly clenching at his sides, teeth grinding as the waitress guided him to Harvey and Dax’s table.

 

Instant hate burst within Jim’s system. Dax was six-four, blond haired, blue eyed, built and looked like a fucking super model. Of course, he did. Harvey could have any ten he wanted and with Dax? He had bagged himself a twenty.  Jim knew that he could never measure up to such a man, never mind that there was eight inches difference in their heights. Dax was slightly older than Jim so that put him and Harvey in a closer generation range. Dax smiled, rose from the table and reached for Jim’s hand. Jim hated him instantly. The grip was strong, warm and made Jim’s teeth grind further together. He spent the next two hours watching the two men regale him with stories of their past lives together, and Harvey sitting all too close to Dax within their booth. Jim drank, was surly, sarcastic and shot daggers through his eyes at every opportunity he could fire his hatred at Dax. There were a few times that Harvey’s expression shifted as if he was seeing something amiss within Jim’s behavior, otherwise he seemed as oblivious as Dax was.

 

The night continued through drinks and Jim finally had to excuse himself and kick the garbage bin in the men’s bathroom and throw a shadow punch at the wall before he did the same to Dax’s face. That time there would be no pulling of his punches however. Upon his return the conversation stalled at his approach to the table and it began once more; on another subject; when Jim was seated. The two were touchy feely at the bar, every time Harvey put his hand upon Dax’s shoulder Jim wanted to scream, yet the worst was when Dax placed an arm around Harvey. It was always low upon his back and had Jim fuming. The breaking point came when Dax whispered something in Harvey’s ear that made him blush; actually _BLUSH_ ; and Jim excused himself for the evening. He went straight home, nearly beat the punching bag to death and collapsed in a heap of sweat, curses, and rage upon the floor. How could this be happening to him?

 

Covering his face with his training gloved hands, he could envision what had happened after he left. They would go back to Harvey’s place, reminisce and end up having sex. Such hot, phenomenal, sex that Harvey would fall in love with Dax all over again, and Jim would be relegated to best friend when Harvey’s time permitted.

 

For the next month, every weekend Dax returned to Gotham and Jim was inflicted with the sight of the two males together. He could see Harvey during the week texting and smiling at his desk. He watched in horror as Harvey began to eat a vegetable or two that wasn’t tempera fried, and when he ordered a salad at lunch Jim’s blood ran cold. Harvey was beginning to eat healthier because of Dax. Jim knew this because he broke down and asked him; and his response was, “Dax is inspiring me to lose a few pounds around the middle. Nothing big. Don’t worry Jim; you’ll still be the looker of us two.” Jim had immediately railed against that, or attempted too, because Dax called Harvey and the man just _had_ to interrupt their conversation to take the call.

 

The tipping point came when Jim was left alone with Dax for the first time. Harvey was in the men’s room of the club they had gone to; to listen to; of all things to Jim’s chagrin; Blues Music. Apparently both Dax and Harvey were big fans of the headlining act. While Harvey was in the restroom Dax and Jim waited for him outside. Dax was going to light a cigarette and Jim merely hauled off and decked him dead in the face. An all-out brawl erupted until Harvey exited the club and had the brass balls to step between the two and pry them apart.  When he demanded to know what had transpired, Dax was first to lay the blame at Jim’s feet and rather than denying it; or taking responsibility for it; Jim charged Dax again. Harvey; caught in the middle; pushed Jim backward and banished him from their company. Devastated, Jim stalked away to take the nearest cab home.

 

Why did he have to be this way? Why couldn’t he be attractive like Dax? Why couldn’t he be someone that Harvey would be proud to call a boyfriend? Why did Harvey choose Dax over their friendship? They were sleeping together; had to be the way they were once again intimate with one another. Why was Jim so incapable of being loved? Why did he always repeat the same pattern over and over? He didn’t want Harvey to be another casualty of his ineptitude. He wanted Harvey to be different; he wanted things with Harvey to make it into the church this time and to their honeymoon. Why couldn’t Harvey just get behind that idea with him instead of Dax Eriksen? By the time Jim reached home there were tears in his eyes. He changed out of his suit and into casual clothes before tending to his wounds.

 

He was just on the side of well past drunk, when the knock upon his apartment door drew him out of his misery long enough to stagger to open it. His heart sank lower into his stomach and he leaned against the door for support. “Harvey.” A statement, not an inquiry.

 

“What the hell Jim?” Harvey demanded pushing his way past Jim and inside. “What the fuck went on tonight? Dax says,”

 

“Dax says, Dax this, Dax that! That’s all I ever hear from you anymore. Look I know you’re excited about having your boyfriend back, but not all of us want the play by play!”

 

Incredulously Harvey opened his palms in grand gesture. “What the fuck are you even _talking_ about? What play by play?”

 

“So that’s it?” Jim demanded rage filling him once more. “He comes to town the first night he appeared and you two go back to fucking?”

 

“Whoa, whoa; now wait a minute Junior, that’s none of your business,”

 

“You **are** fucking!” Jim growled pointing at Harvey accusingly. “How could you even,” Jim faltered, seeking words that would not come through his bitter anger and his devastation: Dax and Harvey were back together. Jim could never compete; should have never hoped even within his own mind that he would ever be good enough to snag someone as handsome as Harvey. Wishful thinking had brought him to this low point and he was sullied in it. “ **Why**?” Jim pleaded desperately; eyes bleeding with tears. “Am I that _unattractive_ to you?”

 

Harvey took a step back at that, the anger leaking from his sails and he canted his head to one side as he addressed Jim as calmly as possible. “Unattractive? Is that what you think Jim? That I think you’re ugly or something?” Jim looked away and placed his hands upon his hips in hope that he would regain some semblance of control over himself through the simple action. Harvey reached out a hand and brushed it against Jim’s elbow and Jim took a violent step backward. “Jim, you are the most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen.”

 

“It’s not just that.” Jim assured ignoring the complement. “But what I am on the inside. Especially that.”

 

Once more Harvey touched Jim’s arm but this time the man didn’t flinch away. “Didn’t you hear what I said about you being the most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen?” He indicated of Jim’s personality and moral character. “Are you? Have you been _jealous_ of Dax all this time?”

 

“How can I **not** be?” Jim demanded wound. “You loved him once; you probably still love him now.”

 

Harvey shook his head. “I did love him once, but that was a long time ago. There’s no room for anyone in my heart right now because of how I feel about you.” Dumbly Jim stared at him. “Don’t you get it Junior? I, _love_ , **you**.”

 

Jim immediately closed the distance to Harvey and lowered himself upon his knees. He threw his arms around Harvey’s pelvis and burrowed his face against the older man’s stomach. “Me? You love **me**?” He wanted to hear it again; needed to hear it again.

 

“Yeah, I love you.” Harvey stroked a hand down Jim’s hair. “What are you doing on the floor? Get up here.”

 

Jim ignored Harvey’s direction momentarily lost in the reverie of being loved by the man he cared about most in the world; or ever. “You were taking his advice about your health.”

 

“Yeah, so I could get into a little bit of a better shape for you. He has the way of a drill sergeant and can get me on task. Used you constantly as motivation; reminded me why I was doing all of it when I wanted to quit. Which is every day.”

 

Jim laughed at this, through his tears and he gazed up at Harvey. “You don’t have to change a thing. You’re perfect the way you are. I only tried to get you to take better care of yourself when you were low on reserves. Never to change you, or the way you look.”

 

Harvey stroked Jim’s face with his fingertips. “Okay, I got it. Now will you stand up? I don’t want to have to bend over to kiss you.” Jim immediately obeyed, his breath already coming in short huffs due to his excitement of tasting Harvey for the first time.

 

“I love you Harv.” Jim whispered before his lips closed upon Harvey’s.

 

The two kissed for quite some time, both luxuriating in the other. Eventually they severed their kisses and Jim lead Harvey back into his bedroom. Somewhere Dax hadn’t taken Harvey during their recent reintroduction to one another. Jim was confident he had won, once and for all. Harvey was his and it didn’t matter how unattractive Jim was within or without; Harvey didn’t care and loved him anyway.


End file.
